ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball - Future Of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr
This is by Vegito Jr. If you edit some of them, I going to slap you in the a**. You can edit the error english or grammar but you must ask permission. Permission Granted SS1 Solider Dragon Ball is by Akira Toriyama, FUNimantion and Toei. Character Hero Goku Jr. Vegeta Jr Goku Vegeta Future Vegeta Jr Villain Veig Gen Prologue As Pan was going to die, Pan last word was nothing. Instead, Goku Jr. With the age of 1 3 where Pan died. Now, Goku Jr is on his own. Adventure has taken since Goku and his friend is in the other world. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr is on their own. This takes place in Age 900. Goku Jr's age is somewhat 30 years old. Goku Jr still cares about Pan. The adventure is going to start already. Veig Saga In Age 900, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr is on their own to be the best fighter ever. When the mysterious space pod crash to the Earth. The evil saiyan who knows Super Saiyan 4 detect the power levels of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr. Will those two Jr saiyan's beat them? Chapter 1 - Foes and Hero contiune! The space pod crashed to the Earth. Nobody knews who is there. It is a saiyan who has a mysterious hair to Vegeta. He mocked the person who has a lower power level but two were much stronger but he said it was no match for him. Meanwhile in the Earth, Vegeta Jr were fighting Goku Jr in a sparring match. Vegeta Jr : The only thing you fail at is your fighting. Vegeta Jr were fightning Goku Jr Goku Jr : You think? Said the one who fails! "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Goku Jr shouts the attack moves and the waves hits Vegeta Jr to the wall. "Not bad." Vegeta Jr said. Vegeta Jr shoots a yellow ki blast to Goku Jr. Suddenly, a strange shadow ki blast hits Goku Jr. Vegeta Jr : What was that? Goku Jr : I don't kn- ??? : WELL WELL! If it isn't a half Saiyan blood. All the pathentic excuse for helping the earth. Goku Jr : Erm, will you stop interrupting our training, we have to keep up with it. Veig : Shut up! My name is Veig. Vegeta Jr : Veig or whatever, look. You want to fight us? Come on! We're better! Veig : Whatever, you like Super Saiyan? Or 4. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr : WHAT? Veig : You know what I mean! Veig turning into Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta Jr : Oh man, we can only reach Super Saiyan 2 or less!" Vegeta Jr asked unfairly. Veig : Prepare your death, Galick Gun! Veig shoot an powerful wave of purple, black and pink to the two Jr's. "You'll pay for this!" Vegeta Jr turned himself into Super Saiyan 2. "You'll also pay for this to me" Goku Jr followed Vegeta Jr. "Pathetic weaklings!" Veig raged himself. "No, you are the pathenic but not the weakling!" Vegeta Jr mocked him. "ARGH! I'm TIRED OF YOU! GALICK CANNON!" Veig raging his mind. The big Galick Gun-like shoot Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr have no other choice but to use a big Ki blast, but he have to charge it. It was too late for Vegeta Jr to dodge. He has a lot of blood coming out. "His too strong!" Goku Jr asked. "Well, its like we cannot fuse ourselves!". Suddenly, the yellow ki blast hit Veig. "Are you just going to stand there or what?" Familiar voice appears. "Vegeta, you have to wait, another familiar voice said. Chapter 2 - Past Warriors return! The two familiars has approached as Goku and Vegeta! Goku kicked him with a twisting leg. Veig was sent to the wall. and Goku Jr. (Later Goku and Vegeta, he gets serious injure.)]] Veig : A normal statue beat the Super Saiyan 4? That is the joke! GALICK CANNON! Vegeta : Not if I help it! Vegeta hit the Galick Cannon to the rocky mountain. Veig : Oh no! Veig goes back to his space pod and escapes from Earth. Vegeta : Oh no you don't! Goku : Vegeta, wait! He will come back soon. Vegeta: Like you asked. Meanwhile in the space. ??? : Yo, Veig bro. Why are you escaping? Veig : Those... annoying... human... half saiyan.... ??? : Human? Do you find their names? Even the half saiyan? Veig : No, that human beat me. Wait, this must be the mistake. His hair detects as the prince of all saiyan! He must be the saiyan! The other one's hair is a low class saiyan! ??? : Impossible! Alright, meet me at Planet Dest. Veig : Grr. Veig was seriously injured by the scratch from his face. Goku Jr : Awesome! You beat him! Goku : Goku Jr... You must remember me. Goku Jr : I remember you all right! Chapter 3 - Veig's Secret. The past of the age! Goku : As I was saying, there were our long lost Z Fighter. They have just gone somewhere. Goku Jr : What happened to them? Goku : I don't know, but I heard your mother Pan was dead. Goku Jr : How do you know? Goku : How do you know? I am now the eletarnl dragon, or call me the eletarnl person! Vegeta Jr : Goku 2. Goku Jr : My name is Goku. Vegeta Jr : I call you Goku 2 because theres another Goku? Got problem? Goku Jr : Just call me Gojr. (Go-junior) Vegeta Jr : And call me Vegejr! (Vege-junior) Vegeta : HA! You call that a perfect name? Cell wouldn't be pleased for the Perfectness! While in Veig's return to Planet Dest. Veig : Stupid... Saiyan... How did it beat me? ??? : You finally return. Your very own partner. Veig : Gen! Gen : Gen is my name. How is your fight with the four saiyans? Veig : Worst, two didn't beat me, but two beat me. Gen : Hehe, thats a funny joke you have. You have no fighting skills, thats why you lost. Veig : Grr, so what? At least my power level pas- Gen : Shh, you only go Super Saiyan 4 while I go to... FIVE! Veig : Argh, days like this can't be worse. Gen : More worse than you imagine. Veig : If only Planet Vegeta wasn't invade by the horn alien. Gen : You mean Frieza? Veig : Glad you asked. Besides, all that damage they done to me, its like bleeding my nose! Gen : Heh, there there. My weak little man, a machine is going to heal you. Veig : I knew, you would call me that. Gen : Come on, get in the machine already! Chapter 4 - Two Jr on the training! Veig's ultimate training! Goku : Alright, Jr, its time to go train. Goku Jr : Yay! Training! Vegeta Jr : About time! Goku : Face off, I'll teach you to reach Super Saiyan 3. Goku Jr : My grandfather is the best! Vegeta Jr : Shut it, Gojr. We're getting close to it! Goku : First, go Super Saiyan. Then Super Saiyan 2. You're almost to the level 3. Vegeta Jr : Is that possible? Goku : Its impossible plus it took away your whole energy. Goku Jr : Thats bad. Goku : Now, lets get to Super Saiyan 3! And, then. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (139 words later) The earthquake has started. Vegeta : Grr, what is Kakarot doing? Goku Jr : OH NO! Goku : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (392 words later) This is the part, you have to scream until you reach in your deep heart! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (100 words later) Vegeta Jr : Is that serious? How does Super Saiyan 3 look like? Goku : You can find out after in the end of my scream! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (50 words later) Goku Jr : Can you stop it? Oh wait, we're training! Vegeta : Stop it, Kakarot! You're wasting your shout! Goku : Sorry Vegeta, Im training them! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The memory of Goku has started as a Great Ape turning back into a baby. Goku : AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Goku has turn into a Super Saiyan with long hair. He is now Super Saiyan 3. Goku : This is what Super Saiyan 3 looks like. You may try it. Goku turn back into his normal status. Goku Jr : Alright. First go into Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2. Goku Jr has skipped to Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta Jr has also follow Goku Jr. Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (1000 words later) Vegeta : Not again! The same memory of Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr has started as the death of their mothers. When they were done, they had finally reached Super Saiyan 3 sucessfuly. Goku Jr : Cool! I look like a girl! Vegeta Jr : Shut up, Gojr. We are not girl! Goku : Alright, you passed the training. Remeber these instructions, but you must use it in emergency or else your death will come. Goku Jr : Understood! Vegeta Jr : Yeah! Same with Gojr! Goku : Okay, the test is going to be harder. You're going to be Super Saiyan 4, but we need Bulma's help. But I gotta train your power level. Meanwhile in Planet Dest. Gen : You going to defeat these Cyborg Saiyan you scan from those two saiyan. Veig : Alright. Gen : Go Super Saiyan 4, now. Veig turn into Super Saiyan 4 and rush to the 4 cyborg. The cyborg hit him back. Veig : Annoying robot! Galick Cannon! Galick Cannon smash the 4 cyborg to the wall. Veig speed to the cyborgs and kick the chest. The cyborg would be explode. Gen : Did he survive the explosion? Veig : You said? I alive. I use my teleport and knew the whole thing. Gen: Good, let me see your power level. Gen scans Veig's power level. Gen : Now you surpass those two saiyans. Veig : What are we going to do? Gen : I got an idea... Chapter 5 - Saiyan Invasion is coming! The Z Fighter will return? Veig : What? Invade? You're kidding right? Gen : We have no idea, so we will invade Earth. Veig : Sounds good. Quick! Lets get our giant space pod! Gen : I got it prepared, you better not be late for tommorow! While In Earth. Goku : Oh no... Vegeta : What is it, Kakarot? Goku : They are going to invade.. this planet...TOMORROW! MORNING! Vegeta : Hmph, they seem so weak. So we got no problems?. Goku : No, they got so powerful. ??? : Goku is right, they are powerful. Goku : Vegeta Jr? Why do you look like Vegeta? Future Vegeta Jr : I am Vegeta Jr from the future. I will tell you what happened. By this age, they are going to start with West City. Vegeta : No.. thats where Bulma is! F Vegeta Jr : Yes, Veig has gotten stronger than before. He can go Super Saiyan 5 but there is someone beside him, and thats a saiyan who has gone Super Saiyan 5 too. Their power level has 1x surpass you. Goku : We better alert Old Kai. Vegeta : Old Kai still alive? Goku : Yeah, he can live anywhere. Vegeta : Ask those two jr saiyan to teleport to teach a step of Super Saiyan 4. Goku : No, it gets handy if we have our Z Fighter back. Vegeta : Whatever, both choice. But we learn Super Saiyan 5, right? Goku : Thats right. F Vegeta Jr : I also learn that. Well, lets get them teached before the invasion starts. Goku : Alright. Goku Jr! Vegeta Jr! Goku Jr : Yes? Vegeta Jr : Your call? And whos the adult who looks like me? Vegeta : HAHAHAHA! This is your future self. Vegeta Jr : Wahhh! Goku Jr : Woah, you have your future self! You're very lucky! Vegejr! Goku : By the way, we're teleporting you to another planet for your training to become Super Saiyan 4. Goku Jr : YAYY! You hear that Vegeta Jr? Vegeta Jr : YEAH! HI FIVE! Vegeta Jr give a hi five to Goku Jr. Goku : Hold my hand. The two jr saiyan holds Goku's hand and Goku used Instant Transmission to Planet Kai. Old Kai : Goku, long time no see! Goku : Hi, Old Kai! I brought those two. So, teach them a Super Saiyan 4 steps. Old Kai : Goku, I hate to said, but I knew about the saiyan invasion. So I decided to get you and Vegeta a new clothes. Goku : Really? Thanks. Old Kai : Plus, those Super Saiyan 4 part you ask. It takes 5 days for it to get them a tail. Goku : Is there a way for them to transform without tail? Old Kai : Oh yes, but it takes 10 days. But don't worry about Saiyan Invasion. It tooks 10 days for them to arrive. Goku : Well, thanks Old Kai. I knew- wait. You sure? Old Kai : The saiyan who is Gen knows you can sense words. Goku : This guy must be tough. Why does it takes 10 days? Old Kai : Because he have to train Veig on the Super Saiyan 5 way. Goku : I better train Vegeta the same with Gen did! Old Kai : Good luck! And I training them now. Goku : Bye bye! Good luck, you two! Two Jr : Bye bye! Goku use Instant Transmission to get back to home. Vegeta : How is it? Goku : They are training. Next >> Dragon Ball - Future Of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr Part 2 Category:Story created by Vegito Jr Category:Page added by Vegito Jr Category:Page created by Vegito Jr Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Vegito Jr